His Puffs
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: The night the girls get arrested, Jason gets a phone call telling him that his 'puffs' have been arrested and that they needed him. TWOSHOT
1. His Puffs

**His Puffs**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PLL.**

* * *

 **Prompt: Jason DiLaurentis has always had a soft spot for the girls . The night they get arrested he gets a phone call from the littlest puff and rushes to their rescue.**

* * *

It was a normal Friday night when he got the phone call. As soon as he heard the request he was speeding off to the police station.

He rushed in only to be stopped by Mr. Hastings. They exchanged a few words. He glared at the man but walked out. He had no problem waiting outside, they would have to head outside to get to their car anyway.

He leaned against the hood of his car, waiting to see them. His puffs.

He pulled out his phone and made a call.

"Hey, it's Jason."

* * *

Aria was tired. It had been a long night and she and her friends were physical, mentaly, and emoionally drained. She and the girls had spents hours teling thier story, only to find out they were being accused of murderign thier best friend.

She and the girls had spent hours telling their story, only to find out they were being accused of murdering their best friend. Having the shovel with them was not a good thing.

When Wilden leered at them, taunting them with ther arrest, Spencer metally took notes to tell her father, the lawyer. After of what felt like hours of questions, they were taken to a cell.

* * *

They left the girls alone in the cell and Emily slumped against Aria. Emily was the most drained. Being unconscious did that to a person.

"Can they keep us here over night?"

"No, because our parents won't let them."

Spencer ran her fingers through Emily's long hair.

"Beside's Em, you passed out, so if anything we can sue because they are endangering you. You should have been checked out by the hospital."

Hanna rolled her eyes.

"I doubt they care."

"Not all cops are bad cops." Aria pointed out.

"Name one good cop."

Emily jumped in. "Eric Kahn. He may have done sketchy things in the past but he is a decent cop."

"Think Noel will become a cop?"

"He's interested."

Spencer looked at Emily.

"How do you know this?"

"I do go to his parties you know."

"You mean you get drunk at his parties."

"I spent a couple nights there before all this happened. He was always sweet to me."

Aria gave a dramatic huff "Twelve year old me never stood a chance. Noel always had a soft spot for you Em."

Emily bumped her friend's shouder ligtly.

"Maybe, but you always had your eye on an older boy."

Spencer grinned, remembering Aria's crush on thr older boy.

"Ali was so mad when she realized."

Aria rolled her eyes.

"It was just a crush."

"You may have a boyfriend now, but there is no denying the sparks."

Aria raised an eyebrow. "Thought you guys hated him."

"Well, the bad guys kinda turn out to be the good guys and vice versa."

"Toby, Caleb, Noel. Eric. Ian. Jason." Hanna listed them out of her fingers.

Aria thought about what her friend said.

When they were offered phone calls earlier, Spencer called her father and asked him to tell the other parents. Hanna called Caleb and asked him to tell Toby.

Emily called Noel in hopes her could to talk to his brother.

Aria was the only one who had yet to make a phone call.

She stood up.

"Aria?" Spencer could see her friend was thinking about something.

"I would like to make that phone call now."

Wilden appared and she smirked, knowing he had been eavesdropping on them.

* * *

She approached the phone and took a deep breath, marking the number she had memorized.

"Hey. It's Aria. Could you please come? We have been arrested and we really need you right now."

There was a pause.

"I'll be there."

She sighed and was lead back to the cell.

* * *

Emily was lying down with her head on Hanna's lap, her eyes closed.

Spencer looked upset and she held a bottle of water.

Aria was given a bottle and she sat on the floor, and grabbed Emily's hand.

A while later, Eric Kahn appeared with a grim smile on his face.

"You guys are free to go, just don't leave town. Wilden is running the sample, and he is boasting that tomorrow you guys will be back here where you belong."

As they left the cell, following Eric, they held hands.

Wilden grinned at them and called out, "I'll see yout tomorrow ladies. Sleep tonight, it's the last time you will sleep in your own beds."

Aria shivered and Spencer clenched her jaw. Emily was pale and Hanna was muttering about small dicks.

* * *

As soon as they stepped into the office, they were some gasps.

The girls were aware that they looked like hell, but the looks on thier parents' and boyfriends' faces made them feel worse.

Ms. Marin raised her hands to muffle her sob and Caleb wrapped and arm around her shoulder, offering support. He gave Hanna a smile. Mr. Hasting swore when he saw how awful the girls looked. Toby stood next to Mike who was staring at his sister with hurt in his eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Montgemoery stood next to Mrs. Fields who was crying as she saw her daughter. Noel stood off to the side.

Emily took a step towards her mother and then her mother was there hugging her.

Mike barraled into Aria and Spencer was in Toby's arms.

Hanna was hugged by both her mother and Caleb.

Aria looked up to see her boyfriend Ezra and frowned. She didn't tell him she was here.

Her eyes scanned the room takign in , Eric Kahn, and Noel whispering.

She saw Wilden smiling as he talked on the phone but she didn't see him.

She felt her shoulders slump in disappointment.

She and the girls followed their parents and they made plans to meet at the Hastings to discuss what was going to happen.

They walked outside with stopped and snapped, "I thought I told you to leave."

"I got a phone call saying I was needed."

Aria looked past the parents and saw Jason leaning against his car.

Her lips trembled and she pushed past everyone and threw herself into his arms.

* * *

Jason called Eric, the two had turned thier lives around and were good friends.

"It's bad Jase. Really bad. Wilden is a dirty cop, and he's got an agenda with these girls."

"Take care of my puffs."

He heard a snort and a smile slid on his face.

"Those girls didn't kill Ali and neither did you."

As he waited for the girls to come out, his heart was thumping. He was remembering when they were younger and looked up to him.

Then he saw walk out and stop when he saw him.

His eyes saw Spencer first. She was the tallest of his puffs. Her hair was mess and she had dirt on her arms and dress.

He squared off with and then the littlest puffs threw herself into her arms.

* * *

He held her tightly, breathing in strawberries. He pulled away to look at her face and he noticed the tears in her eyes and the dirt on her cheeks and the rips on her dress. "Aria."

"You came."

He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"You called saying that you guys were in trouble. You are my puffs, my girls, how could I not? I know I haven't been the best person but I do care about you girls."

Aria nuzzled his chest and his eyes found Emily, who was pale and he saw bruises on her arms.

"Em?"

Emily looked at the older boy remembered a time when he didn't smoke and actually got along with Ali. She remembered his swimming with her. His eyes looked at her with such tenderness, she found herself walking towards him.

His hands touched her bruise gently and she saw anger in his eyes and then she fell foward crying into his other shoulder.

Jason held his two smallest puffs in his arms as they sobbed.

Hanna let go of Caleb's hand and joined the two girls. She was remembering a time in which she and Jason would go running early in the mornings because she was tired of Ali making fun of her. He had been really supportive. Hanna wrapped her arms around the two girls and let them pull her into Jason.

Jason looked at Spncer.

"You know, there is room for one more puff."

Spencer's lip trembled. Out of all the grils she was the strong one, so knowing she could falll apart made her fall apart.

She took quick steps toward the group and fell into the warm embrace.

* * *

Jason stood there with his four puffs and felt a sense of relief. They were safe, here, and he was going to protect them. He may not have been a good big brother to Ali but he was going to be a good friend to his puffs. Hie eyes landed on the smallest puff, the one who called him and he smiled, and maybe something more to her.

His eyes met the parents in front of him and he made sure they knew he was going to take care of them.

* * *

 **So it's been a while. Hope you like this.**

 **I'm starting break soon, so hopefully I will be more active here.**

 **Love you Wallflowers!**

 **-Queen**


	2. Sleeping with His Puffs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars**

 **Sleeping with the Puffs**

* * *

 **Emily**

She is thirteen and the butt of Ali's joke for the night. She grew tired of hearing Ali dropping comments about her sexuality. It bothered her a lot because to Ali, her feelings were nothing but a joke. She hugged her knees as she sat outside on the porch steps. She had excused herself to get a drink of water five minutes ago and never returned. She had no idea if she was going to return either. She was debating whether or not to call home when Jason appeared.

He had just come back from the Kahns and he was surprised to see one of the puffs on his porch.

He scowled.

Didn't she realize how dangerous it was for her to sit outside by herself? Anything could happen! Rosewood wasn't exactly safe.

He sees that she's shaking and she jumps up when he touches her shoulder.

"Hey, Em Puff."

She giggles at the nickname he bestowed on her.

"What are you doing out here?"

He sits down next to her and she is surprised to smell sweat but no alcohol, cigarettes, or drugs.

"You weren't smoking?"

He rolled his eyes.

"We aren't always high. We just played some hoops. Eric, Noel, Toby, and little Mikey were there. We don't do that stuff with the kids there. Besides Ian and Garret are more into it than we are."

She nods and he stares at her.

"You didn't answer my question."

She sighs and looks down at the floor.

"Ali was making fun of me again and I got tired of it."

He nudged her lightly.

"Whatever she was saying couldn't be that bad."

She didn't say anything.

"Emily?"

She bit her lip willing herself not to cry.

"Puff?"

She shook her head.

"Em Puff?"

"I think I like girls." She blurted out.

Jason froze and Emily tensed, aware of what she just confessed.

"What?"

She whispered it, this time with confidence.

"I like girls."

He looked at little Emily whose fist was squeezed so tight she was probably digging her nails into her skin.

She was so young so beautiful, so Emily.

His heart ached for his little puff, her life just got a bit harder.

"So what?"

He shrugged.

"You like girls. Big deal."

Emily looked at him, mouth open in shock.

"You don't care?"

He shrugged again.

"Why should I? You like who you like. At your age, I wasn't sure who I like, hell I'm still not sure who I like."

Emily giggled.

"I know who you like." She ran a finger through a strand of hair and he mocked glared at her and she giggled.

"I'm thinking of going home."

He sighed and patted her head.

"Hate to break it to you but your parents are out on a date."

"How do you know?"

"What do you think they do when you are gone? Mike is sleeping over at the Kahns because apparently, his parents are out too."

"Oh."

She deflated realizing that she wold have to go back to Ali.

He ruffled her hair making her pout.

"You can stay with me tonight."

She looked up at him in shock, and he shrugged. He stood up and held out a hand to her and she took it and he gently pulled her to his room.

He grabbed his pajamas and told her to make herself comfortable.

She crawled under the warm comforter and Jason walked in.

He took a pillow and a blanket and made himself a little bed on the floor.

"Night Em Puff."

"Night Jase. And thanks."

"Anything for my puffs."

Emily fell asleep quickly with a small smile on her face. Jason didn't fall asleep until he heard her breathing even out.

* * *

 **Ali**

When he found out his sister was dead, he blamed himself. He didn't remember anything about that night and he felt guilty for being such a shitty brother. He knew his parents blamed him and so he left. He was lost for a while until he decided to get into rehab, it was a long process but it worth it. His sister and her friends were his motivation to get better.

Coming back to Rosewood was horrible, it was hard. It was a constant battle not to drink. the first time he saw them, to make arrangements for her memorial service, he saw the raised eyebrows his suit brought. Seeing them all grown up, it hit him in the heart. He went to his hotel and sat on the bed, a bottle in his hands, unopen and a cell phone in another. He called his sponsor and she talked him out of drinking.

He decided to move back, to conquer the beast.

He ignored the looks and the whispers and began to get his life together.

He made peace with his demons and tried to play nice with the puffs. He turned a blind eye whenever they did something wrong to him.

Then Ali was found alive and his world fell apart again.

The first night she was home, he stayed up all night outside her door, making sure she was okay. When he heard her alarm go off, he crept into his bed.

He did this every night until one night Ali decided to get water and almost stumbled over his big brother's body, slumped over in front of her door, asleep.

She didn't say a word but got her water and a blanket from the closet. She draped the blanket over Jason and kissed his forehead.

She woke up earlier than usual and got to work.

She was in the middle of frying bacon when she heard the thumping of feet.

Jason ran past her, his phone in his hand.

"Ali's not here! I woke up and she' gone!"

"Jason," She called out.

He ignores her, searching for his keys.

"Jase!"

She stepped closer to him and he began to argue with whoever was on the phone.

"Just call the other puffs!"

"Jason!"He turned to look at her and when he saw her his phone fell from his hand and she found herself being swept up into a hug. She realized he was crying when she felt the tears on her shoulder.

"I thought you went missing again. Please don't scare me like that again, Ali puff."

Ali wrapped her arms around her brother and it hit her that in his own way, he did really love her. Just because they had a shitty relationship when they were younger didn't mean they had to have one now.

"I'm here. Jase. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

 **Spencer**

It was finally all over. Their pyscho sister Alex was gone and all was well. Well, almost everything.

Alex had really fucked Spencer over and Toby for that matter.

The poor girl could hardly sleep and she and Toby were avoiding each other. They had no idea how to co-exist with everything that happened.

He had seen how pale and thin she was getting. Her dark circles looked like pits of despair and it made him sick and angry.

She was trying to put on a happy face, but she was fading away. Being kidnapped by her twin and knowing her twin had tricked everyone had taken a toll on her.

The fact that Toby was in a way raped by her twin, just doubled the guilt she felt.

Jason hated seeing Spencer like this. Gone was the woman he loved, the sister he knew, in her place was a shadow.

She spent her days working. She hardly ever left the house and if she knew Toby was going to be there she would not show up.

Jason had enough.

This was not his sister.

He knocked on the door and Melissa opened the door.

She smiled sadly when she saw him.

"She's in her room."

He found Spencer sitting by her window, dressed in dark clothes. The room was dark with the exception of a small light that didn't provide much light.

"Spence?"

She didn't make any movement and he had no way of knowing if she heard him or not.

He sat down across from her and touched her leg.

"Spence?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"She was my sister."

"She was my sister and... this is all my fault."

"Spence."

She was shaking and then she placed her head on her knees and he tugged her onto his lap as she sobbed.

"Sweetheart no one blames you. This is not your fault."

"Alex..."

"is your sister and nothing will change that, but this is not your fault. This is our parent's fault because they made all the choices and those choices ended up hurting us. If anyone is to blame, puff, it's them."

She broke down in earnest and he rocked her back and forth whispering to her.

"It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault."

Eventually, she stopped crying and she fell asleep.

Jason picked her up and carried her to bed, tucking her in.

"Good night, Spence puff."

As he went to leave the room, her eyes fluttered up.

"Jase?"

He turned around.

"Will you stay?"

He went over to her and lay down next to her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Always, puff."

* * *

 **Hanna**

Jason came across Hanna in his kitchen, crying her eyes out. He grew worried. Why was she crying?

Wasn't she supposed to be enjoying her baby shower that the other puffs had organized in his house?

"Hanna?"

He approached her cautiously and sat down next to her as she furiously tried to wipe away her tears.

"Whats wrong puff?"

She shook her head. "

Nothing."

She tried to stand up quickly but her seventh-month tummy prevented her.

She sat down again and burst into more tears.

"Hanna?"

He cried out in surprise, now he was really worried.

He reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder and began to massage soothing circles onto it in hopes she would calm down.

After a few minutes, her loud cries became muffled sobs and then it was sniffles.

"Talk to me puff."

She sighed.

"I'm fat!"

She looked ready to burst into tears and Jason was quick to reassure her.

"Hanna, you are not fat, you are pregnant."

She looked up at him.

"It's stupid but the last time I was this fat, I was Hefty Hanna. I hated myself then and I hate how I became skinny. I was so weak."

Jason stilled. He had heard whispers about Hanna and her bulimia but nothing had ever been confirmed.

He stroked her hair.

"Hanna. Listen to me puff. You are not weak. After the hell you and the other puffs had gone through, you are one of the strongest girls I know. Being pregnant, it's scary but I believe you and Caleb are meant to be amazing parents and it's okay to miss you pre-pregnant body but once you hold your child, it's going to be worth it, I swear.

She nodded and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you Han puff."

She suddenly yawned and he helped her into a bedroom and placed a blanket over her.

"Can you stay? Until Caleb get home."

He nodded and sat down in the rocking chair. He texted his sisters and told that Hanna had knocked out and they needed to clean up downstairs. Then he fell asleep in the rocking chair.

That was how Caleb found them both.

* * *

 **Aria**

It's no secret that she is his favorite puff.

She's always been one to stand on her two feet, from her pretty pink streak to her fashion choices, she never failed to make everyone see her beauty.

Despite her confidence in herself, he could tell how many doubts she had.

It was the night before her wedding day and he could see it on her face.

"Hey, puff."

She looked beautiful in the blue dress and he felt a pang in his heart. A part of him had always hoped that one day she would be walking down the aisle to him, but it never worked that way. Maybe a while ago, they had a chance but he had let her go because he knew that the teacher would always be the one for her. The man who lied to her and made her doubt his intentions when it came to his former fiancee, but he was here to support Aria, not to punch Ezra.

The girls had the bachelorette party the night before, as neither wanted to risk Hanna's wrath with having bags and hangovers the day of the wedding.

He had found Aria sitting on the roof, a wine glass in her hand. He sat down next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Am I doing the right thing? I'm still young. Am I making the right choice in marrying him?"

He sat quietly listening to her babble on and on about her worries.

"Does he make you happy?"

Aria paused.

"Yes."

"Then marry him. Life is way to short and messed up not to act. If you guys get a divorce down the line you can't s y you didn't try or that you regret it. You went through so much to be together. Even if it's not forever, at least you were happy for a short time."

"So where we end up doesn't matter?"

"It's not where you go it's who you are with."

Aria tilted her head and took a sip of wine, letting his words wash over her.

"Marry him if you think it's the right choice. I can't answer for you."

She turned to look at him and her hand went to his face.

"You know if it weren't for Ezra, it could have been you."

He closed his eyes, she had no idea how much those words hurt him.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and helped her up.

"Let's get you into bed. You have a big day tomorrow."

He helped her to bed and she hesitated.

"Will you stay?"

"Puff."

"Please."

Jason knew he shouldn't but he laid down next to her and simply laid with her, stroking her hair until she fell asleep. Then he took his spot on the couch.

"I love you Aria puff."

* * *

 **BONUS**

Silence was never a good thing when it came to kids, so when he heard nothing for about ten minutes he grew worried.

He tiptoed to the living room to find that they had turned his living room into a fort. He shook his head and walked away.

let them have their fun, kids should be kids.

He hummed to himself as he made dinner.

The puffs were coming to dinner tonight, he had made sure of it by taking the kids as hostages that morning. He thought Hanna could have killed him when he woke her up at 8 AM.

The oven was on and he had wine in the freezer. He was dressed and ready.

A click clack of heels and the soft thump of boots let him know of the arrival, Spencer, and Toby.

They exchanged hellos and kisses and wine began to pour into glasses.

Everyone else began to arrive including his beautiful wife. They chatted and caught up on each other lives until it was time to eat.

"Kids, dinner"

Emily called out but there was no running feet or yelling.

She called again and still no answer so they all headed to the living room where the fort remained.

Jason flipped up one side of the blanket to find all his baby puffs asleep.

He could see his big puffs smiling and taking pictures.

He smiled and told them to let them sleep.

So they ate dinner and because the kids were asleep and it was snowing badly outside so they decided to all spent the night.

Jason opted to leave the baby puffs in the living room.

He spent the night in his sleeping bag guarding them against any nightmares.

"Love you baby puffs," he whispered.

His wife wrapped an arm around him and kissed his cheek.

'Love you Jase."

* * *

 **So I updated this again.**

 **Let me know what you think?**

 **Love you Wallflowers!**

 **-Queen**


End file.
